


I Need You

by dailydreamerxd



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Book Magnus Bane/Book Alec Lightwood, Light Angst, M/M, One Shot, Post-Break Up, Shadowhunter Alec Lightwood, Warlock Magnus Bane, idk how to tag lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:15:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22996066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dailydreamerxd/pseuds/dailydreamerxd
Summary: Alternative scene to when Magnus visits Alec in cohf before Alec goes to Alicante.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Comments: 10
Kudos: 32





	I Need You

**Author's Note:**

> I really liked this scene in cohf and decided to change it up a bit. It might be trash but oh well lmao. Hope you enjoy :)

Magnus broke off the kiss and stepped back, Alec stared at him with a hint of sadness in his eyes. “I shouldn’t have done that” was the first thing Magnus said after a moment of silence. 

“What do you mean?” Alec asked wondering what this meant for them. “I forgave you Alec but, we still can’t be together, it just won’t work.” Magnus told him and Alec looked at him like his heart broke all over again. 

“Why did you come here Magnus, why did you say you wanted to talk, tell me how you forgave me, then kiss me, just to say we can’t be together?” Alec said with his voice breaking. Magnus just stared at him. “Was it just to hurt me more?” asked Alec with a small broken voice. “No, of course not that’s the last thing I want Alexander.” 

“Then why?” Alec asked such a simple question but, for Magnus it felt so hard to answer. A loud noise in the distance shocked them and they both looked. “You should go, see if anyone needs your help” Magnus suggested while backing away from Alec. “No, this is important,” Alec began only to be cut off by Magnus, “Alexander someone might need you.” 

“Well I need you magnus, I have since the day we broke up. Doesn’t that matter, don’t I matter to you Magnus. You’re the one person I need most in my life to help me be happy but... but you don’t want me anymore.” Alec confessed, Magnus felt terrible, knowing how much pain he is causing for Alec and knowing he can’t help him. 

“Alec we need you” Jace yelled from around the corner. “Go” was all Magnus said before he disappeared in a portal before Jace got to Alec’s side. 

“Hey everything ok?” Jace asked when he saw alec standing there not moving. “Yeah, let’s just go” Alec said as he wiped tears from his eyes trying to hide it from Jace. It didn’t work though, Jace saw how sad Alec was, and even if he didn’t see it, he could feel it.

It’s like this void in their bond. Jace has felt it since the day Magnus broke up with Alec. Alec began to walk off and Jace decided to follow him without saying anything. He knew his brother was hurting, but he also knew that if he brought it up Alec would only get more upset. Maybe he’ll talk to him about it when they get to Alicante.


End file.
